


Perception Problems

by jetsam



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The regulars are concerned when Tezuka starts missing easy balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception Problems

It started out as a fairly normal afternoon practice. Tezuka and Oishi were out on A Court early for once, rallying gently as they warmed up. The others quickly joined them.  
   
The first time it happened, Echizen missed his own shot, distracted most likely by the change in the rhythm of balls hitting the ground. It isn't normal for Tezuka to miss a shot, particularly not in the warm up.  
   
The second time it happened, all four players on B Court seemed to glance over to A Court. Tezuka was clearly having an off day. It happens to everyone, after all, even pros. Still, Momo started the rally again, determined to keep going, not least because Tezuka would assign them laps if he caught them slacking.  
   
The third time it happened, play stopped completely on B Court. Inui and Kaidoh, rallying next to Tezuka on A Court, continue on: with the captain and vice-captain next to them they have little choice.  
   
"Momo-senpai, do you think buchou's sick?" Echizen asked, looking disgruntled at the mere thought of Tezuka having flaws. Momo has always wondered if Echizen to simple respect to the captain a little further than necessary.  
   
"Tezuka can't be ill!" Eiji-senpai exclaimed from next to Echizen. "He's never ill!"  
   
"Never ill?" Momo asked  
   
"Eiji's right," Fuji said, frowning slightly. "I don't remember Tezuka missing school at all in the last two and a half years. Inui could probably tell you for sure."  
   
   
   
   
They watched with concern as Tezuka missed a fourth shot. He sighed and walked to meet Oishi at the net. Momo strained to hear what he said.  
   
"Thank you Oishi. I think that's all I can do for now."  
   
"It's no problem," Oishi said, smiling. "We could do some more later, if you want."  
   
"Aa."  
   
"New prescription?" Inui asked, continuing calmly with his rally.  
   
"Aa."  
   
"I thought you were showing the signs. You'll probably want to try the blindfold I left by my water bottle. It will be interesting to see how you play with it."  
   
   
Tezuka sighed and walked over to the bench, placing his glasses carefully on his towel and picking up blindfold. Returning to the court, he tied the strip of cloth securely over his eyes, taking a few experimental swings with his racket.  
   
"Heh, Tezuka-buchou's got a new training exercise," Echizen observed quietly as if that wasn't obvious. Still, that was no reason for him to look that disgruntled. "I want to try it."  
   
Inui couldn't have heard Echizen's comment still seemed amused.  
   
"The second blindfold on the bench is for Echizen. I predicted that he'd want to try, even if it's not really necessary for him."  
   
"Not necessary?" Echizen demanded, watching as Tezuka starts rallying, returning shots with a remarkable degree of accuracy.  
   
"Oh, so that's it," Fuji said at last, smiling again. "Tezuka's got new glasses."

 

"They don't look that different to me."  
   
"New lenses, I should have said. While he's adapting to them, he's seeing the ball in a slightly different place from where it actually is: that's why he keeps missing. The blindfold is more to rest his eyes than anything else."  
   
"That's all?"  
   
"The blindfold is still probably good practice though. It might be fun, ne?"  
   
"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai."

Echizen turned back to his own practice, scowling at his laughing senpai.


End file.
